


two is better than one

by futaloona



Category: LOONA (Korea Band)
Genre: 2 futas 1 vagina, Alternate Universe, Alternate Universe - College/University, Eventual Happy Ending, Eventual Smut, F/F, Futanari, Girl Penis, Manipulation, Possessive Behavior, Sibling Incest, eventual angst, hyejoo smokes weed, hyunhyerim, hyunrim twins, loona triplet line, omg its my first multichapter!!, twin love, twincest vibes, wink wink
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2021-02-21
Updated: 2021-03-06
Packaged: 2021-03-18 04:21:44
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 3
Words: 9,707
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29603778
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/futaloona/pseuds/futaloona
Summary: inseparable twins hyunrim meet pothead skater hyejoo and have different feelings towards her
Relationships: Choi Yerim | Choerry/Kim Hyunjin, Choi Yerim | Choerry/Son Hyejoo | Olivia Hye, Kim Hyunjin & Son Hyejoo | Olivia Hye
Comments: 17
Kudos: 65





	1. first impressions

**Author's Note:**

> hii (*˘︶˘*).｡.:*♡!! I'm back and this time trying out something new :O GASP, basically this can qualify as slowburn since there's no smut in this first chapter... but eventually ...!! hehe 
> 
> well anyways, I've always wanted to write about twin(cest?)s, but especially about loona's triplet line, so porque no los dos?? I hope y'all enjoy what I do with this story, ty for reading!! :}

If there was a prize for the closest and cutest twins in the world, Hyunjin and Yerim would win a double first place gold medal. There was almost nothing that could come between them, absolutely nothing. Oh well, except maybe who gets to eat the last bowl of cereal whenever they had breakfast before school. This morning in particular, they were yelling over who deserved the limited sugary flakes more. 

"Come on, you got the last bowl of cereal last week!" Yerim protested while waving her spoon in the air as if it were a wand, willing the box to fly over into her hands. 

"I did not! And either way, you can't prove it. I'm the youngest, so shouldn't you be letting me have the bigger half of whatever food servings we have?? Excuse me, beautiful sis, but I have a yummy meal to devour!" Hyunjin lifted her head that suggested she was done with the conversation and had won, as always.

"Oh please! One would think they'd get some special treatment around here for being born a couple minutes before the spoiled brat…" Yerim muttered to herself, kicking the air and letting her bottom lip pout away. 

"I HEARD THAT!" 

"PFFFFT!!" Yerim protested at her younger twin by throwing raspberries in her direction. As if today wasn't stressful enough already, she sighed. 

The twins were starting all over in a new school in the middle of their sophomore year of college, just as the exams they also weren't prepared for were around the corner. 

The older twin planted herself solemnly on their living room couch, enviously listening to her sister humming and chewing happily. First days of anything always made Yerim feel uneasy, and a bit scared. She was outgoing and cheerful all the time, that was true, but there was just something about First Days that made her nerves go haywire. 

Because of some unfortunately unseen set of events that happened at their old campus, Yerim had gotten herself expelled without a second thought. Hyunjin, being her loyal and devoted thoughtful twin, decided to transfer out and follow her sister to wherever she'd go next. This new journey together consisted of them enrolling to the nearby community college in town, more for the fact that it would help them save gas while they fixed their credits before heading off to a far campus once again. 

Yerim was lost in her thoughts with her head thrown back and her eyes closed shut. Hyunjin came up from behind the couch, hovering over her sister's face and giving her a front row view to her double chin, eye bags, and nostrils. 

"You're nervous, aren't you?" Hyunjin spat out as she continued to chew her food.

"Yeah." Yerim sighed so deeply, it made her sink further into the couch. "First days are always the worst." 

Hyunjin gulped and cleared her throat before speaking to her sister again. "It won't be so bad this time, I promise. We just have to do what we always do. Stick together!" 

She then smiled widely and left her hand float above Yerim's closed eyes, with her fingers spaced out as well, and proceeded to say the words that meant everything to these twin sisters since they'd been in the womb together. Because ever since those days, they'd been inseparable just…

"Like glue..?" 

Yerim would never leave her sister hanging, but at this moment she had to think of everything they'd gone through the past few months. Would it all still be worth it in the end? Getting herself kicked out of school for the millionth time? 

She huffed impatiently, her eyes finally opened wide and focused on Hyunjin's large calloused hand. Yerim lifted her hand to meet her sister's, closing in on the spaces between the fingers and interlocking their hands together before she replied back. 

"Like glue." 

\---

"AIN'T GOT NO TEAAARSS LEFT TO CRYYY!!" Yerim sang loudly along with the radio's pop music, annoying Hyunjin sitting in the passenger seat, who was trying to tie her shoelaces.

"Shhh, I need to concentrate while I focus on making this loop tying a perfect ten!" Yerim rolled her eyes at her sister's weird dramatic remarks, but still turned down the radio so she wouldn't be tempted by Ariana's amazing vocals again. 

They were on their way to college in their small silver Honda, with the outside air flowing through the car and making their strands of reddish brown hair a mess. Yerim's fingers stayed on the knob as she noticed the time. She realized it would be better if she drove a bit faster so they could avoid being late on their first day. Perhaps she cared and worried a little too much over first impressions. 

Her eyes shifted from the volume knob and back to the road again. Yerim's hands began to turn the wheel to make their entrance into the student parking lot, when she slammed on the brakes hard before she could complete the turn. 

"What the hell, Yerimmie?? I was so close to perfection!!" Hyunjin threw her hands in the air in disbelief and looked over at her sister to wait on an explanation. Yerim still wasn't looking at her though, so she followed her gaze instead to see what was keeping her attention. 

Oh, why of course it was a girl! Could her older twin sister be any more predictable?

The identical pair stared at the pretty girl who was crossing in front of their path, riding their worn out skateboard. She was dressed in a black BMTH tee, black skinny jeans that'd been ripped over her thighs, and black-on-black converse. Her jet-black hair with blue ends was flowing freely in the wind, making it seem as if it was swaying in slow motion. 

This beautiful stranger was distracting Yerim from making sure they arrived safely on their first day of this new campus and already Hyunjin was feeling irritated at this. She slightly glanced over to her sister in the driver's seat and rolled her eyes right before she leaned over to punch the car horn. The loud noise yanked Yerim from her daydreaming and the other girl almost tripped from losing her balance. 

"Ruh-Roh! Looks like Skater Chick doesn't look too happy." Hyunjin let out a snort as she laughed her ass off at the fact that she had scared the girl off her skateboard. 

"Ah, Hyunnie! Why did you do that? Have some manners for once!" Yerim yelled in a hushed tone, so that the other girl wouldn't be able to hear them since their windows were still rolled down. The older twin then unbuckled her seatbelt and quickly got out of the car to talk to the stranger. 

Hyunjin huffed in annoyance, but stayed put in her seat. She went back to perfecting her shoelace knots, staring straight down at her shoes and pretending she wasn't trying to eavesdrop on their conversation. 

Yerim stopped walking when she stood a few steps in front of Skater Chick, who had her back turned as she checked to make sure her skateboard hadn't been more damaged. 

"Um, hiii?" Yerim nervously croaked out. 

Skater Chick stopped inspecting her wheels, and straightened her back to seem taller before finally turning around to face the person who had almost ran her over.

"Yeah." She grumpily replied back, breaking eye contact and ready to hop back on her board, but then Yerim kept talking. 

"I'm really sorry about that, by the way! I hadn't seen you at first, but I slammed on my breaks just in time hehe, but unfortunately the loud horn came from my rude twin over there." She awkwardly chuckled hoping that it might spark some small talk, or at least melt the glacier between them.

Sadly for Yerim, she didn't get what she'd hoped for as the stranger started to roll away from the scene, never even responding back to her. She stood in the middle of the road, unable to move from the embarrassment she was currently feeling. Her face was completely flushed that she could feel how hot her cheeks had gotten. 

Yerim got herself together and badly acted out looking for an invisible contact lense from the ground to save face. Hyunjin had other plans as she rolled her eyes again at her sister and punched the horn, for a longer period this time until Yerim was back in the car to smack her arm away from the wheel.

\---

Yerim tried to ignore her sister's mean teasing as they entered the main building of their new school district. She just wanted to forget the whole exchange happened, but her twin was making it impossible by making her relive it while they searched for their first class. 

Just like always, the inseparable sisters had the exact same class schedule. They truly did love doing everything together that they'd even planned to major in the same thing, and find jobs in the same field: becoming veterinarians and helping out all animals, two bright smiles at a time!

"Seriously, I wish I could've filmed it-" Yerim cut Hyunjin off and began to speak in a cute whiny pleading voice.

"Please, please, please Hyunnie! I'm trying my best to forget how traumatizingly embarrassing that was!! Can you please let it go before we walk inside the first classroom? I don't want anyone near us to hear you!!" 

Yerim ended her plea with an adorable pout and clasped her hands softly around Hyunjin's. Her younger sister was able to stop herself from smiling, but she was unable to hide the mild blush that spread across her cheeks.

"Ugh, fine, whatever, Yerimmie!" Hyunjin huffed in fake annoyance as she walked ahead so her sister wouldn't be able to catch the smile she couldn't hold any longer. She would never admit it out loud, but Hyunjin absolutely loved it when Yerim acted in that cute way.

Hyunjin was in the middle of biting her bottom lip to keep her smile from growing bigger when Yerim said something to kill her smile and mood, altogether. 

"I wonder if I'll ever see her again, though." 

\---

Classes had gone smoothly for the girls' first day, but it was finally time to head out of the building and drive towards their lonely home that was waiting for them. 

Hyunjin had been excited to find and try out her new locker, so Yerim had said she'd wait for her in the front once she located the car in the crowded parking lot. She was too busy humming the radio song from earlier, that she hadn't realized someone had been staring at her the entire time. 

She was walking up to her vehicle and while she fumbled through her pockets looking for the keys, a cough made her jump, in which she hit herself accidentally on the car door. 

Yerim frantically looked around her surroundings until she spotted Skater Chick sitting under the shade of a tree on the campus lawn, a few feet away in front of the spot her car was parked in.

"Ariana Grande? Really?" The beautiful stranger smirked darkly at Yerim as she picked herself and her skateboard up from the stunningly green grass. 

"Uhh.. Mm.." Yerim was struggling to figure out what to say since she wasn't the best at flirting, or even talking normally to gorgeous women. Well, she had wondered when she'd run into this girl again, but she didn't think it would happen so soon. Just as she found the courage to at least respond back, the girl's coughing startled her again.

Yerim had been so caught up in Skater Chick's bewitching aura and beauty, that she hadn't noticed the joint between her fingers and the cloud of smoke fading around them. Was this girl seriously illegally smoking pot on school grounds?

"Hyejoo." The not-so stranger said between her muffled coughing, then offered up the joint towards Yerim to share with her. Hyejoo wasn't the best at communicating or making new friends, so this gesture was the best her shy-self could do. 

Yerim didn't even smoke, but she also wasn't about to be accidentally rude to her maybe future girlfriend, so she started to raise her arm and reach out to take it from her, but a bark-ish yell stopped her.

"KIM YERIM!!!" A very mad and fast walking Hyunjin rushed over to her twin's side and grabbed her as soon as she was at arm's length. She angrily stared down Hyejoo and dragged her sister back to their car, where inside she started to give Yerim a lecture about drugs.

The girl finished off the rest of her joint and chuckled at the bickering twins, who had already started backing out of the parking spot. Hyejoo took a few steps to the nearest trash can to throw away the roach, then proceeded to leave on her skateboard without looking back.

Yerim, however, couldn't help but take a peak in her rearview mirror, watching the dark figure slip away from her fingers once again. She slumped in the passenger seat, also annoyed at the fact that her younger sister had insisted on driving them home because "something was very wrong with her", or so her twin believed.

Hyunjin saw Yerim's sullen attitude from her peripheral vision, then darted her eyes to watch the girl who'd intruded into their lives so suddenly. Her grip tightened around the steering wheel and she took in a deep breath to calm herself down. 

There's nothing to worry about, silly! Hyunjin spoke softly to herself inside her own head. Nothing has ever come between the two of you, so why would an insignificant person be the start of that now? 

Exhaling the air she'd held in and humming happily as she let go of the hard hold on the wheel, Hyunjin smiled widely as she looked over at her sister with an adoring glare. Yes, she was certain no one could ruin the closeness they'd always had. 

\---


	2. you're all i think about

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> hyunjin shows off more of her possessiveness, while yerim yearns for a change

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> hi there again :D chapter two is here! hope you enjoy reading where I'm going with this, and that you stay strong and hold on for that smut hehe♡✧( ु•⌄• ) 
> 
> thank you all again for supporting this first multi-chapter work of mine :}

The girls’ heavy breathing and soft moaning was filling up the dark room while Hyejoo hurried to rip Yerim’s clothes off of her and did her best to kiss every inch of her exposed body that she could find. She would never admit it, but she’d been dreaming of touching her fair skin ever since that first day they’d met in the parking lot. 

Yerim’s blouse and undershirt were thrown to the floor and Hyejoo turned her focus on the perky breasts hiding behind a cute purple bra decorated with cherries, waiting to be freed and lavished with her attention. She held onto Yerim’s neck with her right hand as she lowered her lips to press light kisses along the slope of her chest, and used her left hand to unhook the back. 

The other girl let her head hang back with her eyes closed and enjoyed this new feeling she’d never experienced before. One could say that what she was currently going through, was her sexual awakening. Yerim hadn’t been a total stranger to the fun one can have when alone and under the covers, but she’d never been with anyone like this. Never felt the need to, until now. 

She had been so infatuated with the way those lips were gliding against her skin that it surprised her once she sensed Hyejoo’s mouth closing around her now bare nipple, and her left hand to fondle her other breast. How did she not remember her bra coming off? 

An airy gasp escaped Yerim when Hyejoo tugged at the hardened nub. The coolness in the room brushed up against her wet nipple, sending shivers down her spine. When she arched her back in response to the new sensation, the other girl saw it as an invitation to keep going as their crotches were rubbing up against each other with this new angle.

Even though Yerim protested with sad whines once her upper body was no longer being touched, Hyejoo ignored the cute noises and continued to trail down her abs with just the tip of her tongue. Yerim finally had the nerve to open her lust-filled eyes and shoot them down at the girl who was trying to, literally, get in her pants.

With one fast motion, her pants were unbuttoned, unzipped and were being pulled down by strong hands. Wow, did this girl know how to get to the point, or what? Suddenly getting nervous, she pressed her legs together once she realized how naked she was, when the other girl had pushed her down onto the bed horizontally.

“I'm sorry... I’m just... umm…” Yerim bit her lip before she could embarrass herself with uttering something too personal, but Hyejoo finished speaking for her.

“You’re new to this. All of it. Aren’t you?” Hyejoo said it in a soft tone, wanting to reassure the scared girl underneath her that this was a safe zone, judgement free. Yerim nodded her head, but wouldn’t look at her directly.

“Don’t worry princess. Just relax and let me take care of you.” Hyejoo got up to lean forward onto Yerim’s forehead and gave it a small loving peck. Then, she lowered herself to lay down in-between the virgin’s legs and dipped her nose to press upon her glistening clit, teasing her. Once she was face-to-vagina with her heat, Hyejoo muttered the famous last words before she dove in. 

“You can trust me.” 

KNOCK. KNOCK. KNOCK. 

“Psst… Yerimmie..”

Yerim’s head snapped up and she looked frantically around her room trying to figure out what day it was. Her voice came out hoarse as she whispered to whoever had woken her up. “Huh? Speak up, I can’t hear you, it’s too dark in here!” 

Hyunjin laughed loudly at her sister’s effortlessly funny stupidity and strolled over to sit next to her on her somewhat sweaty sheets. Once Yerim heard that laugh, she got slightly annoyed at the fact that it had ended up being her that’d awoken her. 

“Ugh, you just had to wake me up from the most amazing dream!" Yerim threw a tiny tantrum in her bed to not accidentally wake their parents up, too.

It was still completely dark in the room because Hyunjin didn’t want to rudely turn on the bright lights. She waited a beat for her eyesight to adjust and find the outline of her twin’s face so she could know in which direction to speak.

“So… what were you dreaming about?” Her twin did her best to boop her sister’s nose to kindly annoy her, but missed and ended up poking her cheek instead. Which had spit on it that had begun to dry, so a mildly disgusted Hyunjin wiped her finger clean on the comforter. 

"What? Oh! Uhhh… mm just about the best news anyone could ever dream of. Girl's Generation was actually going to have a comeback!!" Yerim cheerily yelled in the softest voice she could muster, with a hint of fake excitement trying to sell her little white lie.

"Ha! Really? Then at some point in your dream, did you have sex with Taeyeon, Yuri or something?" 

"Woa- Wha- why would you ask that!?"

"Because I walked in here to check up on you since you were making these weird whimpering and moaning noises at three in the freaking morning. Come on, don't be shy, tell me details of how you fucked!" Hyunjin pestered her sister some more by poking little jabs into her stomach, attempting to tickle her into confessing.

Yerim was eternally grateful for the lack of light in her room, since it would be impossible to hide how red she'd gotten in an instant. She knew her dream had been hot and heavy as fuck, but she'd never talked in her sleep before, let alone make embarrassing sexual sounds.

"God, Hyunnie!! Noooo, it was nothing like that! It's just.. umm.. Sunny had decided last minute that she couldn't tag along, her cats need her undivided attention. So, you perv, sadly what you had heard were sad whimpers. I was trying to not have a meltdown in my dream." She let out a semi-convincing depressed sigh. Hyunjin took the bait and caressed her sister's cheek slowly before responding.

"Aw, Yerimmie. Sorry, I know how badly a group comeback means to you. Okay then, I'll let you get back to sleep!" She bent down to give her forehead a sweet innocent kiss, unknowingly making Yerim flustered as she remembered how Hyejoo had done the same in her fantasy.

The oldest twin felt her sister's weight leave the mattress and heard her quiet footsteps fading away. Yerim started to close her eyes and tried to relax, hoping she'd be able to return back to where things had left off in that amazing dream, but Hyunjin interrupted those thoughts one last time before leaving the room.

"Goodnight Yerimmie. Have fun with Taeyeon, but don't forget that Tiffany's all mine!" 

Yerim's eyes opened like saucers. Quickly, she turned over onto her stomach and took a deep breath before she muffled her annoyed groaning into her fluffy pillow. 

\---

Dry, bloodshot eyes were staring right back at Yerim in the mirror as she furiously brushed her teeth, after waking up again later that same morning. She didn’t quite understand it herself exactly, but she had been feeling kind of frustrated ever since Hyunjin had interrupted her sexual paradise. 

Why couldn’t she have let me finish that dream? Is this what having blue balls feels like? Can girls with vaginas even get blue balls? Was my dream trying to tell me I should finally get laid? The thoughts running through her head felt like they were going faster than a bullet train, and it was hard to keep up with them. But one thing was still clearly obvious.

It was impossible to get Hyejoo out of her mind.

Yerim spent lots of her free time thinking about the skater chick with pretty black and blue hair. Actually, she did that a lot more often than she’d like to admit. It had only been a week since that day where they’d spoken twice before her first day at college had been over. Ever since their encounter on that unforgettable day, Yerim had done everything she possibly could to somehow run into her again.

Well actually, she tried as much as someone with a cockblocking twin always being by their side possibly could. Yerim loved her sister with all of her entire being and she might never ever stop loving her, but she was beginning to think for the first time in her nineteen years of living, she might finally want, need, some space.

Yerim scooped some water from the faucet using her cupped hands and gargled some in her mouth before spitting into her sink. She looked at the mirror once again and stared at her reflection more softly this time. 

Her mind began to process things on how to think up a plan to become her own person, and also find a way to get her new crush’s attention. Staring at herself wasn’t really helping as much as she’d hoped, so she walked out of her bathroom and into her chaotic room.

This place was a mess! Hyunjin was the cleaner twin anyway, but Yerim still felt ashamed as she struggled trying to find the bottom of her floor in the sea of dirty used clothes and lost treasures. There was no way that Dream Hyejoo would’ve gotten anywhere near her pussy if she had brought her back home to a room this gross.

Yerim had wanted things to be differently now, so maybe this was a good place to start. She cleared her throat before forcing out the nastiest coughing noise she’d ever made, making sure she was loud enough for Hyunjin to hear her, too.

“Egh, ahem, Hyunnie… I think I’m coming down with something…”

\---

Hyunjin let out a sigh of relief as she began walking out of the main building. She was ready to head home, school was always so boring when she had to go alone. Maybe she should stop by the store on the way and get some chicken soup for poor Yerimmie. She smiled in a state of dream thinking, wondering how her sister must be the luckiest twin in the world for having someone as sweet and thoughtful as herself in her life, to always take care of her and look out for her.

She located the Honda within her sights, and happily skipped towards it until she noticed that dark figure in the green patch of grass again. Couldn’t she find some other place to participate in illegal activities, and not around her precious car?

Hyunjin was prepared to be the bigger person and walk away from the situation by climbing into her car, but as soon as she heard the delinquent coughing her lungs up, she stopped and slammed the door shut. A few grumpy stomps later, she was standing in front of the wannabe goth pothead with her nostrils openly fuming at her.

Hyejoo saw the pair of perfectly knotted boots planted in front of her, with one foot tapping away impatiently, before she noticed that they belonged to the stranger who had been sending her mean looks all week. What in the world could she possibly want to waste her time with now?

“Couldn’t you not care about your pathetic lonely life some place else, and not in front of our car everyday? Yesterday some of your stink came home with us, which was not appreciated.” Hyunjin stood her ground, even when the other girl stood up to meet her at eye level.

“How’s that my fault? Maybe you should stop leaving your windows down.” Hyejoo spat back at her, but more in a playful way than insulting, as she took another long hit of her joint. She was beginning to find this annoying twin kind of amusing.

“Maybe you should… Umm.. Tie your shoes, you.. BUM!!” Hyunjin was starting to lose her confidence because she hadn’t expected the pothead to fight back. She especially didn’t expect to be talked at as if this was a joking matter. Did this girl take anything seriously, at all?

“Maybe you should… get to know me? You might find out that I’m actually quite fun, and not a… bum.” Hyejoo paused in-between her words, trying to keep the smoke in her lungs as long as she could so that the prissy twin wouldn’t complain again.

“And why would I want to do that, exactly? I see you alone all the time. If no one wants to get to know you then I shouldn’t waste my time either.”

“Your sister does.”

“What?” Hyunjin was sure that this girl was just trying to push her buttons.

“Yerim, right?” Hyejoo casually breathed out the substance she’d held in before continuing. “I always catch her staring at me. Maybe she wants to get to know me.”

"Ha, please! She would never get to know someone like you."

"How are you so sure of that?"

"Because there's no way I'd let her!" Hyunjin's cheeks blushed brightly at the words she'd said out loud.

"You'll only end up pushing her away, ya know, if you continue being that controlling. Maybe you should let her make her own decisions." Hyejoo's words were honest, but because she had hidden intentions, she persisted towards the twin. 

“Yeah, well, maybe you should just mind your own business. You don't know what you're talking about. You don't know anything.” Hyunjin huffed out and left the scene before she said something more she’d regret later. However, her mouth opened to say one last thing she’d been itching to say for the past week.

“Keep away from me and my sister.” Hyunjin threw the words at Hyejoo like daggers. Hoping they were sharp enough to nick her and scare her into staying away. 

As she slammed the driver’s seat with force, she stabbed the ignition making the vehicle roar to life loudly. She watched Hyejoo jump from the loud noise and felt satisfied with herself as she backed out the spot with precision and drove away.

All Hyejoo could do was smirk proudly. It was fun to see how easily she could get under that girl’s skin without really trying. Once the Honda was out of her eyesight, she pulled out her Hello Kitty liter from her pocket to relight the joint she’d been enjoying before the unnecessary showdown happened.

Just as her fingers were about to flick on the flame, her phone pinged. She put her hand down to press the home button of the device that was sitting on the grass next to her, and smiled nefariously when she read the notification.

‘Yerim is now following you!’

\---

Yerim was currently on the floor of her newly cleaned room, freaking out over the fact that she had accidentally followed her crush on Twitter, amid stalking her socials. Her pity party wasn’t allowed to last long because she knew her sister would be arriving home any second now.

“AAARRRGGHH! STUPIDSTUPIDSTUPID!!” Yerim’s frustrated scream echoed throughout the empty house and it greeted her back with secondhand embarrassment. 

Now that she had let it out for one last time, she picked herself up off the spotless ground and went about her room, trying to think of ways to make it look like she was still feeling ill. Yerim grabbed the robe hanging in her bathroom and quickly tied it around herself. 

Then, she ran to the other side of the house to grab an extra tissue box to make it seem like she’d been busy dealing with a runny nose, too. She came back to her room and realized how clean it truly was, a little too clean. What person who was sick spent their time cleaning instead of resting? 

She ripped the box open in a hurry and took out a bunch of tissues to scatter around her bed. Yerim rushed to her closet and grabbed an armful of dirty clothes she’d just put in her hamper an hour ago, and threw them in every direction, making her floor messy again. Who knew it would be so much work trying to keep a lie alive?

She flopped onto her bed and jumped on the mattress a few times until she felt sweat forming on her forehead and tired herself out. Yerim then let her body fall flatly on the bed on her last jump, and threw a nearby blanket over her legs.

Right on queue, she heard the car door to the Honda close, and soon after the keys were jingling outside the front door. Yerim shut her eyes and evened out her breathing as the footsteps got nearer towards her room.

\---

The next day, Yerim searched her chaotic closet looking for a cute bucket that could help her with a minor problem. It was Saturday, which meant it was the weekend and that meant she could really put her new brilliant plan into effect.

During Yerim’s stalker mode yesterday, she had scrolled through Hyejoo’s feed quite a while, up to a few weeks back. It was obvious that every Saturday, she liked to hangout at the spot in the skatepark where the loners liked to chill, together. Loners hanging out.. Together? Yerim never understood the logic behind that, but that didn’t matter. She just had to make sure she could find herself in that park tonight, hopefully sitting next to her future girlfriend. 

“Ah-ha!” She gleamed at the bucket hat that was within her reach, that’d been hiding in the highest shelf. Once she grabbed it, she headed over to her bathroom mirror to inspect her outfit in its complete form. She wasn’t the greatest trend follower, but she’d done the best to mimic the looks she’d seen Hyejoo wear around campus.

The reflection staring back at her showed a girl uncertain of her outfit, that consisted of: dark violet crop-top sweater worn over a black undershirt, black leggings, and some black and white converse she found at the very back of her closet. She didn’t have much jewelry to begin with, so she decorated her neck with the only choker she owned, that had a black upside down bat that looked asleep, dangling from it.

Yerim’s confidence from moments ago deflated. She had been looking forward to getting out of the house and getting to know the girl who’d now taken over her dreams, but at the moment, she was beginning to feel that she wouldn’t belong there and would never be goth enough or whatever for Hyejoo’s tastes. 

She sighed, but still proceeded to complete her outfit by hiding half of hair inside the bucket hat. Yerim really looked at herself this time, and practiced facial expressions in the mirror, as well. If she was going to pretend to be a rocker chick too, she might as well perfect her best sad face, and her no care in the world attitude.

Finally satisfied enough with herself, Yerim packed a couple of things into her pockets that she figured she might need, including her purple pocket knife for extra protection. Now all she had to do was somehow sneak away from her sometimes nosy, and very clingy twin.

\---

"Are you sure you don't want me to go with you to the library?" 

"No, no! It'll be so boring for you, just watching me study."

"I don't mind just watching yo-"

"Hyunnie, I'll be fine. Stop worrying about me, okay? I can handle going to the library on my own."

"Mm, okay. Promise me you'll call me when you get there, so I know you're alive?" 

"Yesss." Yerim was getting impatient that her sister wouldn't let her leave already. 

"Like glue?" Hyunjin reached her hand out and gave her a polite smile, but really she was secretly testing her.

"Like glue!" She'd rushed the words out a little too fast, that it raised more suspicion. Not to mention that Yerim hadn't fully closed the spaces between her twin's fingers, and it had hurt her soul to see how little her sister seemed to care. Just as quickly as she'd said and done their handshake, she left the house in the same hurry.

Hyunjin watched her sister leave the house and run towards the Honda, from the living room window. Even though she was the youngest sister, it didn’t mean she was less smart than the oldest. It was quite the opposite, actually. Hyunjin was the smartest twin of the two, and that’s how her intuition told her something was up.

Yerim would never lie to me, right? What would she gain from keeping something from me? We always tell each other everything, every single thing…

Hyunjin’s thoughts soon turned into a shit storm as she imagined the worst. This was about the third time that she had felt her sister wasn’t being completely truthful with her. All the puzzle pieces in her mind were fitting together as she figured out the root of her problem.

As the Honda left the driveway and disappeared down their street, Hyunjin’s eyes shifted from the view to a picture of her and her sister smiling, that was sitting on the window sill. She picked up the frame and stroked the glass with her finger, just as a tear slowly ran down her cheek. Yerim didn’t love her as much anymore, and that could only be the fault of one person. 

Gray clouds started making their way into town from a distance, and a faint sound of thunder went off, echoing around the county. Hyunjin gritted her teeth before spitting out the name of the girl she was starting to loathe.

“Hyejoo.”

Lightning flashed through the glass windows of her home, shining light upon the continuous streaks of tears painting her sadden face.

\---


	3. the calm before the storm

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> yerim takes a leap of courage while hyun is left wondering

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> hiya guys :D chapter 3 is here!! hope you enjoy, but also warning, I'm sorry ( Ĭ ^ Ĭ ) broken heart emoji..

Calmly and slowly, Yerim focused on doing her breathing exercises inside her comfortable Honda. She had arrived at the skate park about twenty minutes ago, and still hadn’t moved an inch to exit out of the vehicle. Nervous was an understatement for her at the moment.

After a long pause of her holding in oxygen, she decided to scroll through her phone to distract her anxious mind. Her finger tapped the app with the camera icon open before she could stop it and immediately, all the blood in her body rushed to her face. She was as red as a blood plum.

Hyejoo had just updated with a new post, and it was the first photo displayed on the app’s feed. The geotag signified that she was at the skatepark, but the surroundings of her selfie looked more like she was deep in the woods. Her crush was looking adorably sweet in the picture, pouting away while there seemed to be a bonfire going on in the background, including other loners sitting around it.

The sun had started to descend, and the skies were gray and darkening. If she wanted to find her future girlfriend soon, she should make her way to the hidden location before the rain clouds draw any closer. Yerim stepped out of her car, at last, and began walking past the concrete hangout area to head into the creepy woods. There was a safe trail in the opening of the scary looking forest, so she figured that would be a good place to start.

Yerim hoped that if she stayed on the path long enough, she’d be able to find the light from the bonfire that her crush was taking part in. Worried that she might accidentally step on any cute bugs or creatures, she took out her phone and used the flashlight feature so she could better see where she was treading.

Silently praying to every god had worked apparently, because in the near distance she could see a bright red light flickering. All her eyes could see was a big ‘x’, marking the spot to the treasure she’d been searching for, suddenly within her reach. She’d found her jackpot!

The closer she got to the loner hangout that’d been concealed away, the less nervous she became. Was it the warmth of the fire, was her adrenaline from lying to her twin still burning her up, or was it the butterflies in her stomach when she thought about the possibility of being near Hyejoo?

Finally, she walked into the center of the event, where the wooden logs burned loudly as everyone else did their own thing. There were several separate groups of people enjoying each other’s company in the dim cloudy weathered night. She guessed that Hyejoo would actually be alone, unlike these posers, so she was on a mission to look for anyone that was on their own. 

Yerim circled around the area twice before she finally spotted who she’d been looking for, huddled by her own warmth with her knees curled up to her chest. The lone twin smiled brightly when she’d spotted her, but quickly killed it, remembering what role she was supposed to be playing for tonight.

Before she could finish counting to three in her head, to give herself a boost of confidence, Hyejoo had seen her and was calling her name. Wait, she knew her name?

“Yerim? Yerim, over here.” She called out. Yerim’s expression froze in the most neutral way possible, as her legs carried her over to where her crush was sitting. Carefully and politely, she crouched down and sat down next to her, closer than she had intended. Their shoulders and legs were almost touching, both girls scared to be the first to press their weight against the other.

“Um, hi.” The newly self-declared goth twin lost the will to talk. Well, there went the twenty minute pep talk she’d spent so much time giving herself in her car, right down the dirty stinking drain. She opened her mouth and hoped for the best; she was tired of being the deer caught in the headlights everytime she tried associating with this girl.

“So, what house are you sorted in?” Hyejoo turned her head to the side so she could give her a funny look in return. She, on the other hand, couldn’t look her in the eye because Astral-Projecting Yerim was currently trying to smack the shit out of her for asking the nerdiest question ever. It’s like she was her own worst enemy. 

“You know, you’re really cute.” Hyejoo leaned over to lightly tap her head against the other girl’s. The only thing the shy girl could do was bury her face into her hands, wishing she could wake up from this embarrassing dream. Actually, she wouldn’t mind returning back to that sexy dream from yesterday. 

Suddenly Yerim’s cheeks burned hotter than the embers of the bonfire, remembering the dream that was basically the whole reason why she had gained the determination to find herself currently sitting here. Her mind drifted back to the part of her fantasy where they’d been making out like crazy, wishing she could taste for herself if those triangle-shaped lips were really as soft as they looked.

Her head popped back up slightly, her eyes gazing to where Hyejoo’s face was. There they were. The beautiful soft skin she ached to touch, to lick, and to bite. Wait, bite? Oh jeez, this sexual awakening was really messing with her mind. Was it normal to be thinking these type of freaky things before you’ve even tried sex? Silently, she prayed to all those gods again that her crush didn’t find her weird if she ever discovered this ‘kinky’ side of her.

“Um, heh thank you.” Yerim couldn’t muster any other words, her brain seemed to be completely turned off at the moment so she did the next best thing she could think of. The bucket hat had served its purpose proudly up until now, it was time to let it go. 

Her right hand reached up to slowly pull it off her skull, freeing the other half of her hair that was stuffed inside the hat and had hidden her shame when she’d left the house earlier in a rush. The strands fell messily around her shoulders, so she used her left hand to try to comb them down a bit. Yerim held her breath as she dreaded the reaction she’d receive.

Time felt as if it had stopped in that moment, just for them, as Hyejoo’s pale fingers stretched out to thread themselves through the newly colored locks from the girl. It seemed that this pretty inexperienced creature had found themselves with a bad at-home hair dye job.

Yerim was afraid to move. She worried that if she shifted just one inch, the girl of her dreams would stop playing with her hair. At least she could say she got what she'd ask for. This awful hair experiment was part of her plan to get Hyejoo's attention, and to find her new self outside of her twin.

"You like purple, huh?" The raven-haired said followed by a teasing chuckle. Yerim's unique hairdo that consisted of random strands from the top of her head, were dyed to a deep purple color, that seemed out of place with the rest of her natural reddish brown. She knew deep down that it wasn't a good look on her, or on anyone really, but she also knew it would be a great way to break the ice. 

"I was… Trying out something new hehe…" Yerim shyly went back to hiding her face because she couldn't distinguish Hyejoo's true feelings about it. A part of her was thinking she might be coming off a bit desperate, too. An attention whore. That can't be attractive! 

"Purple suits you." She felt an object dig into her lap, where she was still hiding her face. The object turned out to be her hand, that grabbed what it'd been searching for; the fingers lightly pinched Yerim’s chin lifting it up. 

She opened her eyes and saw Hyejoo staring at her with soft puppy-like pupils, it was as if they were asking for permission. She pursed her lips, gulped hard then relaxed as she nodded her head.

Hyejoo closed the space between them and delicately placed her lips against the other girl's. There was something about Yerim that she just felt drawn to, so even though she was really bad at showing it, since that day, she had also wanted to know more about the girl who'd almost ran her over.

Yerim's first kiss was tender and sweet, everything she ever wished it could be. At this moment, she felt really happy. Honestly, a part of her was grateful she'd never wasted time kissing other mundane boring beings, when the universe had a better plan for her all along. She knew it was way too early to tell, but she could see herself falling in love, all from just one kiss.

Their lips moved like they were one, it was hard to tell where one mouth started and one mouth ended. Before Yerim knew what was happening, her crush surprised her by slowly slithering something inside her. When she dared herself to mimic that action, she moaned into Hyejoo when their tongues made contact. 

Raindrops had begun to fall from the disturbingly gray clouds, the kind where one should be alarmed and rush before getting hit with the storm on the way back home. When they touched upon the girls’ cheeks during their private passionate kiss, they fell quietly and carefully, not wanting to disturb the lovebirds.

She loved this new feeling. She loved the gentle rain in the background. She loved everything about right here, right now.

Her first kiss didn't last longer than twelve seconds. Yes, Yerim had counted inside of her head to keep track, wanting to remember as many details as she could about this special moment with her future wife. Both girls opened their eyes at the same time and bashfully smiled back at each other, fighting how heavy their eyelashes were feeling from getting wet.

Hyejoo had initially intended to at least take the girl out for a date before making a move like a first kiss, but there was something about the twin tonight. Who knows, maybe it was the new look she had on, with the new hair, that made her brain go haywire for a moment. 

“Damn, sorry. I don’t know what’s gotten in-”

“No, Hyejoo, it’s okay, really.” Yerim interrupted her, hoping she didn’t have to hear her crush say that it was a mistake, or worse. She still wanted to soak in the little magic that was left around them, on this “date”.

The skater girl let out an airy laugh, and knocked her head against the other once more. A lightbulb went off in Hyejoo’s head and she instantly knew she could convince this girl to play along. She had an unfortunate superpower, of being able to influence others in a skillful way. Well, it was unfortunate for others, but a lot of fun and convenient for her.

“Slytherin.” Hyejoo looked off into the distance of the dripping dark woods.

“Huh?”

“Actually, I’ve never taken a professional test, so I could be lying. But if I had to guess the house I’d be sorted in, my best bet would be Slytherin.” 

All the twin could do was gawk dumbly at her statement. Although she wasn’t completely thrilled the girl of her dreams might be evil, she could overlook that tiny flaw so they could still live happily ever after. Hyejoo leaned into her and playfully pretended to take a bite of her cheek then faked laughing menacingly. 

“You want to get out of here?”

Yerim couldn’t believe her ears. These motherfuckers hanging on the edges of her face must be lying ON GOD. First, her crush had known who she was. Second, her crush had kissed her tenderly and took her lip virginity. And third, now she was asking her out to a second location after she had just been so adorable, fake biting at her? Glancing over to the side so she could get a front row view of those puppy pupils herself, she nodded her head slowly even though she still felt unsure.

“I know something fun we could do that’s going to leave you thanking me in the end for it.” Hyejoo played with a purple hair strand once more, before she got up from the ground and pretended to dust any dirt off her black pants with her hands. Then, reached out with her left hand to help the other girl up and asked her a very important question.

“Do you trust me?” Yerim swallowed a gulp of courage and took her crush’s hand before she could really think about the consequences of being with a Slytherin. The couple skipped through the woods in the mud and rain, with their laughter echoing throughout the area, all the way back to the car.

\---

Hyunjin went over the scenario in her head one more time. Repeating the speech she had planned and making sure she wasn’t stuttering over her words, the last thing she needed was to look stupid when arguing a valid point. She also needed to make sure her voice didn’t waver, since she had a bad habit of almost crying whenever her and Yerim disagreed on anything.

Once back in grade school, Hyunjin had spent a whole day lying in bed crying her eyes out when she’d lied to her twin for the first time ever. She was convinced that she would never be forgiven or trusted again by her sister, so it was disheartening to see that Yerim didn’t share that same guilt as her. Perhaps, she really didn't love her as much anymore. 

Just as she was about to go over her planned monologue again, she heard the doors to the Honda slam hard, with giggling being overshadowed by the thunder going off. Was that someone else she was hearing? Did she really bring someone home without notifying her after she’d already been untruthful earlier today?

Hyunjin was willing to give her sister the benefit of the doubt about where she’d been, and was ready to greet her new friend with semi-open arms, so she waited in the dimly lit kitchen for them to come inside. At last, the rattling of the keys trying to unlock the front door could be heard. She plastered on her fakest smile, only for it to die off quickly after, as soon as she saw who the guest was that entered the house with her twin. Her body acted before her mind could make sense of it, where she inched backwards and camouflaged into the darkness of the kitchen corner, watching them from afar in the meantime. 

Yerim grinned from ear to ear, holding the door open until her crush was safely inside the house, and shut it behind her before more rain blew in from the growing storm. They stood there facing each other, heavy scents mixing together, and waiting for someone to make the first move. 

“Um, your house is lovely.” Yerim couldn’t help but laugh at Hyejoo’s polite comment. They hadn’t stopped staring at one another since the moment they’d walked in, so it was obvious she was lying. The eldest twin pressed her palm upon the other girl’s cheek, leaning in to taste those luscious triangle-shaped lips once again, when a sudden noise interrupted them.

Hyunjin had cleared her throat and stepped into the living room, unable to hide in the shadows any longer. “What’s she doing here, Yerimmie?”

Yerim bit the inside of her cheek nervously. She had been so distracted with the presence of Hyejoo, that it’s like she had forgotten about her overprotective sister for a second.

“And where have you been, by the way!??” Hyunjin yelled impatiently.

“Hye, my room is through that hallway, first door on the right. I’ll meet you there in a sec.” Yerim kept her gaze focused on her twin when she spoke, getting a good look at the expressions on her face as they shifted from hurt, irritation, and then to confusion.

Hyejoo did as told, but couldn’t leave without giving her an innocent peck on the cheek. As she pulled away, Yerim’s face softened but her eyes stayed on her sister, so she was unaware of the smirk and the raised eyebrow she shot towards Hyunjin. Lastly, she turned around and left the twins to discuss their issues. But no one spoke again until they heard a door slam down the hall, hoping the guest wasn’t eavesdropping. 

“What’s wrong with your hair, too? Did you get some gunk on it or- What the fuck?” Hyunjin had grabbed the bucket hat off of her sister’s head to better inspect the hair. It seemed that she’d done a lot more tonight than just lie.

“Answer me, Yerimmie, because your ears are obviously working. This outrageous new look, was it because of her?? Did she make you do this??” 

The idea Hyejoo had thought up, had consisted of evening out the bad dye job, by making it all one color. So at the moment, she was in a not-so-much screaming match with her twin and her fresh bright purple hair on full display. Yerim tried to keep her voice from shaking, but it was no use. This argument was breaking her heart and there was no way of hiding that fact.

“Hyunnie, please. You’re acting like I committed murder?? This was my idea, by the way.” She gestured towards her violet locks then took a step closer towards her sister and reached out to hold her hands. Hyunjin let out a sigh of relief at her twin’s touch. “I just wanted to make a new friend, is that so bad?”

“Do you kiss all your friends, too?” The words escaped the younger sibling before she realized what she’d said out loud. Annoyed at herself for sounding like a jealous paranoid wife. Even she wasn’t quite sure what was making her act this way.

“Fine. I like her. I like her a lot. Are you happy now?” Yerim’s words came out curt and more spiteful than she’d intended. Although, she unexplainably wanted to hurt her sister for the way she was acting right now, so she didn’t change her tone towards her either.

“You like her? Seriously, Yerimmie? God, I don’t even recognize you anymore. Please tell me you have better taste than that!!”

“Why have you been so rude lately? What’s wrong with me liking her? Do you hate her? Do you think she’s not good enough for me? Are you bei-”

“Yes…” Hyunjin’s voice came out small and fragile.

“What?”

“She’s not good enough for you. Come on, Yerimmie. No one ever will be, except-” Thunder rang loudly outside, almost silencing Hyunjin’s confession, but Yerim had caught it in time.

“Except? Except for... What?? Except for who??” Yerim was starting to get angry. This was someone who she’d trusted her whole life, picking a fight with her and hurting her on purpose about her hair she’d been so happy to finally change up, and about the girl who might be the love of her life.

“Except… For…” Hyunjin’s words came out like slurs, as she came to the realization of why she’d been acting so strangely all along. She felt her stomach drop to the floor. It was love.

“Except for… Me.” She almost choked on the words, feeling like she could start sobbing the second her sister disowned her. This was sick, wasn’t it?

“Hyunnie… What are you talking about..?” Yerim’s anger had faded and was replaced with sympathy. “Is this your way of saying I’ve been neglecting you? Look, I’m really sorry, maybe we can-”

“No, Yerim!! You’re not listening to me!!” Hyunjin had closed the space between them, and carefully held her twin’s face with her soft hands. The room was illuminated by the flashes of the storm still going on outside.

Yerim unknowingly closed her eyes and leaned her left cheek more against the hand holding it. Her touch was just so familiar and soothing, it was instinct. The eldest twin still wasn’t aware of what her sister was trying to get at, until she felt her lips pressing onto hers.

Her eyes opened in shock, but she didn’t move right away. She peeked at Hyunjin, wanting to figure out what could possibly be escalating through her mind. 

Her eyelids lightly flickered, as if afraid to open up and come back to reality. The corner of her right eyelash had a tear threatening to leave and run away. But most importantly, her eyebrows were pleading and wanting, for her.

Asking for forgiveness. Begging to be loved in return. Hoping that Yerim wouldn’t hate her guts and feel disgusted at her when she opened her eyes.

Yerim didn’t understand it herself, but she closed the glimpse of the hauntingly beautiful view of her twin, and leaned into the kiss. She loved her sister more than anyone in the entire world, and she could never leave her hanging. At this, she swore she could feel her younger sister smiling against her lips.

A streak of her own stained her cheek when she decided to pull away after ten seconds, before the kiss could deepen any further. Her hands moved to push Hyunjin away from her, not wanting to test her limitations. Yerim had not known her inner strength, for the force she used made her sister trip over herself and fall on the solid floor.

“Yerimmie, please… Don’t hate me…” Several tears were now raining down her face, her smile now gone, with the fear of being rejected straining her voice. She got up from the floor and tried to reach out to the older girl, but she had already begun walking away. Thunder rolled more fiercely now.

“Just stop. I need to think…” Hyunjin’s sobs intensified at hearing her words and watching her turn her back on her. Yerim couldn’t look at her in the face anymore, but before she completely disappeared into the hallway she spoke again, with sadness in her voice.

“But I don’t hate you. I could never hate you, Hyunnie.”

\---

**Author's Note:**

> https://curiouscat.qa/Iunitasfuta
> 
> see ya next chapter~~  
> ty for reading!! ٩(^ᴗ^)۶


End file.
